ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Building:Warehouse
) | expansion = and | use = None }} __TOC__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Description A part of your supplies is protected at the Warehouse. It keeps mean pillagers, rain, birds and other pests away. The warehouse keeper is also always well informed about your resource storage. Expanding your warehouse allows you to protect more supplies. __NOWYSIWYG__ Building Information __NOWYSIWYG__ Storage of Resources The Warehouse increases the possible storage capacity of your town. For every expansion of the Warehouse you get 8,000 additional storage capacity for each resource. You can build up to a maximum of 4''' Warehouses per town and 1 Dump or the equivalent of 8 "warehouses", as one Dump holds 4 times as much as one Warehouse. * A Town hall adds an additional and 2,500 each luxury good ('''other) storage capacity that is figured separately in this chart. * When a stored resource reaches 75% of the maximum allowed, the amount appears red. When the amount reaches 100%, the amount appears bold red. Any amount received beyond maximum is lost. To increase storage capacity, upgrade your Warehouse (or build another one). __NOWYSIWYG__ Protection of Resources The Warehouse also increases the amount of resources in the town that are safe from pillaging. Your Town hall provides protection for the 1st 100 units of each resource, and each level of expansion of your Warehouses gives you protection for 480 units of each resource (6% of the 8,000 storage capacity). * If you become inactive, then each level of expansion of your Warehouses gives protection for the reduced amount of 80 units of each resource (1% of the 8,000 storage capacity). The protected resources by the Town hall is also reduced to 15 units of each resource. __NOWYSIWYG__ Interaction with the Trading post When placing goods for sale in your Trading post, capacity is subtracted from the total available to your city. This will be reflected in the tooltip shown when you hover on your resource totals. Any resources in your Trading post will not show up in the Warehouse or Dump screen and may take you over the "Safe" limit, so watch out. The resources "hidden" in the Trading post are susceptible of being pillaged. __NOWYSIWYG__ Ikariam Plus option __NOWYSIWYG__ Notes The phrasing " +100% storage capacity for 7 days on all islands. " does NOT mean you will have 100% theft protection (Nothing being loot-able). * This means you will gain an additional 100% storage space. For example: If you can store a maximum of 500 of each good then when you gain the additional 100%, then you will now be able to store 1,000 of each good. You can store 100% more but it doesn't mean that you have an additional 100% protection from being pillaged. Expansion Details The time (in seconds) it takes to upgrade to the next level is determined by the following formula: { \text{Building time (seconds)} = \left \lbrack 2,880 \times 1.14 ^ \text{Level} - 2,160 \right \rbrack - \begin{cases}1,063, & \text{If Level} = 1 \\ 1,163, & \text{If Level} = 2\end{cases} } The accumulative build time (in seconds) is determined by the following formula: { \begin{matrix}\text{Accumulative} \\ \text{building time (s)}\end{matrix} = \left \lbrack \cfrac{164,160}{7} \times \left (\ 1.14 ^ \text{Level} -\ 1\ \right )\ - 2,160 \times \text{Level}\ \right \rbrack - \begin{cases}1,063, & \text{If Level} = 1 \\ 2,226, & \text{If Level} \ge 2\end{cases} } Building:Warehouse/0-10 | 0-10 Building:Warehouse/11-20 | 11-20 Building:Warehouse/21-30 | 21-30 Building:Warehouse/31-40 | 31-40 __NOWYSIWYG__